Yuri's Second Weakness
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Captured in Desier, Yuri is imprisoned by Cumore, waiting to be taken back to Zaphias Castle to be punished. But why wait a week when Yuri can be punished now. With Estelle in his grasp, Cumore will have no trouble bending the ever brazen Yuri to his whims.


**Yuri's Second Weakness**

**Captured in Desier, Yuri is imprisoned by Cumore, waiting to be taken back to Zaphias Castle to be punished. But why wait a week when Yuri can be punished now. With Estelle in his grasp, Cumore will have no trouble bending the ever brazen Yuri to his whims. YurixCumore. Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read - simple as that.**

**This is my first Tales of Vesperia fanfic. I have one for Tales of Graces F. "Nothing but a bathrobe." If you like this one-shot, check out the other one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Aannd there he was again. What is this? Arrest number...one hundred and...three. Somewhere in that margin. Yuri Lowell - Former member of the Imperial Knights, resident of the Lower Quarter of Zaphias, Taunter of Tweedle A and B, and now member of Karol's Guild "Brave Vesperia" - bound and chained in the dark, dank, and stifling hot dungeons of Desier. Lock, stock, and imprisoned for - what was it again? Oh Yeah - throwing rocks at Cumore's Knight's heads. Dropping a coconut on Cumore and Yeager's heads didn't hurt either. Not Yuri, of course. Pretty sure it left nasty lumps on Yeager and Cumore. Rusty shackles pinning his hands head height, and shackles restraining his feet close to the wall so he couldn't kick any guards that came close. To top off the brutal imprisonment, a collar imbued with a Blastia designed to give him a good shock should he misbehave shortened the circulation to his head. The humidity wasn't helping his situation. His skin was chafing under the shackles.

While the Oasis Town had a pleasant breeze - 20 percent of the time - the inside of it's buildings weren't exactly air conditioned. During the day it's unbearably hot. Mornings are comfortable. But the nights. Boy did the humidity set in. Yuri remembers taking a shower hours before he wound up in chains. He wasn't sure if it was water from the bath or his own sweat caking to him. To be honest it was a little disgusting. Oh well, it wasn't all bad. At least the moon was easy to see through a window up above. The stars were nice too.

"ARGH! This itch!" He ground the middle of his upper back on the coarse wall. Soothing but not relieving. Sort of like scratching everywhere except the spot that needed it. "Someone just put me out of my-oohh yeah…" He purred. A protruding rock quelled the itch. Yuri was almost brought to tears it felt so good. "Gah… thank the Goddess. I was dying." He slumped. He hummed pensively, listening to numerous footsteps grind in the sand outside. "Guard's marching around. A lot of them. Hmph. Shouldn't they be worrying about the people instead of little ol' me?" What was he thinking. Cumore's men only look out for themselves. The only way they'd go inspect the town is if someone posted "Anti-Imperial Knight" posters around, and decorated the knights with mustaches. "Why don't they go find a defenseless civilian to beat up. Hate to disappoint them," He twisted his bound wrists and shook his ankles, "But not even I can break out of these in a blink. Ugh. That stings to admit. Now I'm going to need to figure out an escape plan." He thought for a moment, humming a diddy as he contemplated the number of ways he could escape. "Maybe if I beg and plead to use the restroom. Nah. How about vomiting until my organs come out of my mouth?"

The dusty dungeon door atop stone stairs opened with a loud creak. "In both scenarios we'd savor your agony." _Captain _Cumore trilled, strutting haughtily into the dungeon. "Though I will admit, seeing you soil yourself would be more entertaining than vomit. Far less repulsive." One of the guard's closed the door behind him. Cumore grinned triumphantly down at the restrained Yuri. He absolutely adored seeing the boy in chains. "Those chains suit you, Mr. Lowell."

"You think so? I've never been one for bracelets." Yuri sarcastically admired the shackles. "Yeah. They do look pretty nice. They'll smart too if I knock one of your guys upside the head."

"Oh, Yuri, still so brazen." Cumore sighed disappointed, walking down the stairs, "Do you think it wise to upset me?" He stopped and drew his sword, putting the tip to Yuri's neck. "Especially in your current predicament?"

"Hmph. Go ahead. Get it overwith." Yuri blatantly dared, ignoring the cold tip teasing his Adam's apple. "I'd rather bleed out than listen to your _lowborn scum _and _upstart Flynn_ monologue." He mimicked Cumore's voice. His signature grin widened.

A vein popped in the Captain's head, face contorting in rage. He growled rabidly, gripping the hilt of his sword so hard he threatened to break it. "How dare you mock me!" Cumore raised his sword high then brought it down. Yuri winced. The sword ripped through the jacket and shirt. A thin trail of blood seeped from the graze traveling diagonally across his chest. "There. Now will you hold your tongue?"

"Impossible to do with my hands bound. Mind helping a man out?"

Cumore roared animally, stomping his foot at Yuri's incessant defiance. "I can see why LeBlanc and his idiot bridgade despise you so vehemently! The obstinence you profess is enough to make a horse choke!"

"Aw man! I don't wanna do that to a horse!" Yuri pretended to be remourseful. "Asses, however - will anyone besides Yeager, doubtfully, miss you if you croaked?"

"ENOUGH!" Cumore swiped Yuri's cheek with the sword's butt, breaking skin. Yuri acted as if it didn't phase him. Mentally he was groaning. _The man sure knows how to beat people. _"Your arrogance and pride may charm the Princess and Flynn, but they will not win you favor with me! Oh no!" He chuckled.

"Good. I don't want any favors from you."

"Joke all you want, Lowell. By all means. It will do you no good in the end." Cumore's sly tone jostled a nerve in Yuri.

"How do you mean? Do you plan to execute me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Cumore cupped Yuri's chin. "Corpses provide little sport for me." He trailed a single finger to Yuri's chest, earning a pained hiss. He roughly prodded the open graze, widening the wound. "They do not howl in pain, plead for mercy, or feed me information in attempts to halt the pain. No…" He admired the blood on his finger. Liters of dark crimson liquid the fuel for a temporary husk. "Corpses are no fun for me at all." He savored licking it up. Salty sweet bitterness tingled his tongue. "Live bodies...warm my soul…" He moved a patch of cloth, revealing more of Yuri's wound, "Truly…" He purred. Slowly he ran his tongue over the graze, relishing the taste of Yuri's blood. He would reach the top then glide back down. Yuri turned away in disgust. Cumore's lips pecking his abdomen. The grin he wore grew when he felt Yuri shaking as he lathered his nipple. Cumore chuckled lightly. "Sensitive, are we, Mr. Lowell? Does the Krityian not tease you at night? No. I thought for sure you'd have wooed the Lady Estellise by now."

"SH-shut up!" Yuri struggled to keep his cool. He glared heatedly, shaking off the cold spit on his torso. "Neither of them is like that! Besides I'm not even into them like that! And I sure as Hell don't do…whatever it is your sick little mind has concocted."

"That blush on your cheeks declares otherwise." Cumore teased. Yuri grunted, twisting to hide the blush Cumore claimed to see.

"I-I'm not blushing because I've _thought _about it." He tried to turn further. The shackles wouldn't allow it. "Your disgusting mind is embarrassing to listen to."

"Oh-Ho." Cumore leaned to the wall beside Yuri, circling a taunting finger on his chest, "I didn't think anything could fluster the Great Yuri Lowell. How interesting to learn you have more than one weakness. Naughty minds are the Achilles Heel of all men."

"You're out of your mind, Old man!" Yuri bellowed. Cumore ignored the comment, fascinated with Yuri's well built chest. "I told you! I don't think that way about Estelle...or Judy!" He quickly added. Too bad Cumore caught the slip. He only wondered which one made him lust the most. "And...WEAKNESS?!" He shook off Cumore's finger. "The desert heat cooked your mind if you think I have a weakness."

"All humans have a weakness, Yuri." Cumore purred. "Resign yourself to that fact." Yuri pulled away as Cumore snuggling to chest, massaging a hand up and down. "Bum knees, heights, or - in your case," He pressed fingertips to the center of Yuri's chest, "A bleeding heart."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuri growled.

"So exquisite…so full of life." He abruptly yet casually changed the subject.

"Now what are you talking-Hey!" Cumore took a handful of Yuri's hair and sniffed it. He traced a hand over Yuri's figure, trailing lower and lower. "What the Hell! Get off me, you freak!"

"Such a beautiful boy…"

"H-HEY! Cut that out! Where are you-UGH!" He gasped, head tilting back. Cumore grasped his manhood, fondling it torturously slow. "N...No...st-stop it…" Moans huffed as he fought to talk. The friction of his trousers sent shocks through his hips. He jerked his hips in vain, desperately trying to shake off the hand. The hand would not leave him.

"To offer you to the executioner would be a waste." Cumore poked at him then slid his hand to Yuri's chest. "I have a far more grander punishment in mind." Cumore stepped away, taking up position in front of Yuri who released a breath of relief. He'd love to kick Cumore in the balls for touching his. Cumore folded his hands behind his back, leaning forward with a menacing smirk. "I believe you inquired about your crime fitting punishment. Correct? Waiting to return to the capital would be a pain. So I've decided on the perfect punishment as the prelude."

Yuri tensed, anxious to what awaited him at theh ands of this maniac. He wasn't surprised in the least Cumore was taking the laws into his own hands. His track record spoke for itself. Cumore fancied himself the law personified. "Well. Out with it. What does _The Lord Cumore _have in store for poor, unfortunate me?"

"Humiliation, Yuri. That will be your punishment."

"Uh...I don't get it." Yuri stared deadpanned. "How is humiliating me a punishment? Not that I'm easily humiliated. No shame, you see."

"Ah but proud men are the easiest to humiliate." Yuri rolled his eyes. _Explains why getting under this guy's skin is so easy. _"Power, Yuri, is what breeds pride. So long as you believe you have some sort of power, you boast your bravado casually." Case in point, the moment Cumore entered the dungeon Yuri was insulting him left and right. "But take that power away for the slightest moment," He added slyly, gesturing to Yuri's hips, "And that pride melts like ice in the heat."

"So you plan to humiliate me by fondling me? Pfft! Get a better plan. I'll shake it off."

"Fondling?" Cumore gasped, faking surprise. "My dear, dear boy. I do not fondle like a perverted old fool." A sinister smile split his face demonically. "I claim my prize! Mount them like a savage beast in heat!" He hugged himself, cooing in ecstasy with flushed cheeks, "Ravaging their bodies until they cannot bear to stand, and their insides burn with pain!" Yuri quaked in utter horror, eyeing Cumore as he moaned to his own sick and twisted perversions. "And you, my dear Yuri Lowell," Cumore touched pals to his blushing cheeks, gazing dreamily at the terrified boy, "I plan to rend you to pieces, make you scream until dawn's first light."

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Yuri's screams startled the guard patrolling outside the window. He pressed his back to the wall, wishing it would fall through so he could run. He closed his legs, tightening his body in pitiful defense. "There's now way in Hell I'm letting you do anything to me! You sick BASTARD!"

"But you will, Yuri. I can assure you. Do recall earlier on in our conversation? When we spoke of you have more than one weakness."

"Yeah! And I told you I didn't have any!" Cumore let out an unnervingly low chuckle. He snapped his fingers. The dungeon's door opened on cue. None other than Yeager strolled in, wearing a grin even more aggrvating than Cumore's. "Great! It's the ja-ja moron! Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood for anymore perverts!"

Yeager sniggered, raising his head. Yuri's attitude was even more charming when he was rankled. "I see you have yet to stuff zis vuns foul mousz, Herr Cumore. Clearly zis little boy needs more spankings, ja."

"I do not wish to break my toy before I play with him." Yuri grumbled under his breath. He wasn't anyone's toy. Least of all these lecherous morons. "It will be far more satisfying to _bend _him rather than break him. Which reminds me. Did you bring the package?"

"Oh yes. Zsank you for reminding me." Yeager reached around the wall. He wrestled with something, cursing at it under his breath. Yuri stretched to see who or what he was yelling at. "GET OVER HERE YOU BITCH!" There was a slap.

"AH!" Yuri felt his blood turn to ice. _That scream..._

"Let me tell you, zis package vas difficult to acquire!" He wrenched someone by their bound wrists. He grasped the back their neck. They fought against Yeager, trying to escape him. Yeager lifted them up by their shoulders. "Zos meddlesome people kept poking zare noses vare zey don't BELONG!" He threw the person on the top of the stairs. It was...a girl. Of that Yuri was certain. She groaned wearily, shuffling in the dust to shake off Yeager's abuse. "Makes me glad I prefer men." It was dark, but Yuri could swear he made out a pink head of hair. "You vreally are more trouble zen you a vorth." Yeager grasped a handful of the hair. "If zis one proves vorthless, Herr Cumore," Yeager plowed a foot in the captive's lower back.

"GAAAH!" The figure cried out.

"Do I get to bleed her?" Yeager yanked the captive up by her up by the hair.

"ESTELLE!"

"Y-YURI…!" She squeaked. Her face was scratched up.

"No. Estelle. What are you-"

"Feel free, Yeager." Cumore shrugged. "Useless things are meant to be thrown away, you know."

Yeager removed his foot, keeping a firm grasp of her hair. Kneeling down he bent her neck all the way back, exposing her frail neck. Estelle fought stubbornly in his grasp. Cold metal touched to her neck, making her freeze. Yeager chuckled, pressing the smooth edge of the knife to an artery. "Such a shame to have to vaste such a beautiful girl. She vould have made quite ze woman." He clamped a hand to her breast, earning a squeak. He fondled the small breasts, finding pleasure in their meekness. "Zese would have been delicious."

"I thought you said you preferred men." Cumore rumbled.

"Allow me to rephrase..." Yeager picked Estelle's cheek, "I love beautiful zsings. Vhat do you zsink, Yuri Lowell?"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Yuri pulled at his restraint. Estelle, she was so close. Yeager. He was going to-no! He can't! "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Ooh~I zsink vee touched a sour spot." Yeager crooned, dropping Estelle's head on the hard stone.

"No weaknesses, eh Yuri?" Cumore taunted. "I think I've just discovered your greatest one. That bleeding heart. The safety of Lady Estellise." Yuri bared his teeth. Cumore needed to bring his face closer so he could chew that smirk off. Dragging helpless people into his mess because they needed an edge. Estelle of all people. He wouldn't have worried if it were Judy or Rita. Those two would break free, save Yuri, then bury Cumore and Yeager alive. _I have to get free. I have to save her._ "Yeager. Lady Estellise is declared a criminal as well, correct?" Yuri's heart skipped a beat. _No..._

"Criminal by association. But yes. A criminal."

"Then, by all expedience of the law, she should be punished. But what punishment befits such a frail doll." Cumore grinned hungrily at the terrified girl. Estelle pit on her best brave face, prepared for anything Cumore had. Inside, though, she wanted to scream. "Perhaps 20 lashings will remind the wench of her place and set in the consequences of fraternizing with outlaws."

"WHAT? NO!" Yuri hollered.

Estelle was so frightened her words hitched in her throat. Lashings? That meant...Yeager would use a whip on her? "UGH!" She was hosited to her feet. "No! Let me go! Put me down!"

"As you vish." Yeager held her by her by her bound hands. He pressed the knife tip to the center of her chest. "But to be honest I much razser watch the blood pool from her body. But a whip s much more erotic."

"NO! WAIT!" Yuri implored.

"Please...don't…" Estelle's jade green eyes diverted to Yuri, begging him to save her. "Yuri…" She breathed in sharply. The cold knife touched her skin. A lonely tear glistened in the moonlight. "Help me..."

"YEAGER!" Yuri roared. "STOP!

"Hmm. Yes, Mr. Lowell. Did you say somezsing?"

"Stop this, Yeager! You know Estelle isn't a criminal!" Yuri pleaded for him to to release Estelle. She shouldn't have to pay for his screw up. "Let her go! It's me you want!"

"I afraid zat is not my call, Yuri."

"It is mine." Cumore hummed. Yuri's hope Estelle would be freed died. "I am stuck between lashings and bleeding. Which do you prefer, Yuri?"

"Please!" Yuri's voice went hoarse. He hung his head. "You can't let him do this. Estelle hasn't done anything." He must have sounded pathetic. That doesn't matter. Estelle needed to be saved.

Cumore grinned victoriously. Yuri was working to the palm of his hand. "She is allied with you, Yuri. Aiding and abetting a fugitive is a serious crime. By a princess no less. Even with Ioder pleading her case, she will not receive mercy." Cumore faked mourning her fate. "She has interfered countless times in the affairs of the knights, attacked Imperial Officials. By all purview she is a criminal. She must be punished accordingly."

"She's never done anything! She's not even remotely a criminal!" He'd know. He's spent so much time with her, he's confident Estelle is the only person in the whole world without an evil trait in her whole person. The girl felt guilty stepping on an ant. "I'll vouch for her! So will Rita and Flynn!" Rita Mordio and Flynn Scifo. Who could be greater character witnesses?

Cumore shook his head. "I am afraid no amount of vouching will pardon her attacking Knights of the Imperial Throne."

"I-I made her do all of those things! I forced her to come with me! I told her she'd never see Flynn if she didn't!"

"Oh-Ho. Is that admission of Kidnapping in the first degree?" Cumore pinched Yuri's chin, caressing his lower lip. "I do believe threatening a princess - especially one in line for the Imperial Throne - bodes severe consequences as well."

"I'll bear it all. Her punishment and mine." Yuri glanced defeated at Yeager who held Estelle at knife point. "But please, Yeager, don't hurt Estelle. I...I…" He bowed his head, hiding his shame behind his long purple locks, "I beg you."

Yeager threw his head back, howling in a fit of laughter. "Oh ja. I do love a man zat begs. Makes my manhood tingle." Estelle cringed. Yeager grinded that tingling manhood against her leg. "Perhaps I vill consider heeding your plight. Provided you adhere to Herr Cumore's..._sentencing_."

"I'll do anything. You both can do whatever you want to me." They won. He was at their mercy. Any iota of pride Yuri had bled dry. "Just...please...don't hurt Estelle."

Cumore ran a palm up Yuri's stomach, "Anything?" He glided over the graze and curled fingers under Yuri's chin, bringing the boy to meet his ravenous gaze. The defeat emanating from those dulled violet orbs broadened Cumore's grin. "Sincerity. Perfect. Well, Yuri, you've won the lady a reprieve." He caressed Yuri's brusied cheek. "I plan to execute your punishment here. Play nice and behave like a good little boy, or the fair skin of the Princess will be marred. Understood?"

"U-understood. Just tell me what you want."

"Yeager! Take the Lady Estellise to the inn and keep watch." He brushed his cheek against Yuri, bringing his lips to his ear, "I plan to take my time." Yuri quaked against him.

"Aw. But I vanted to vatch. Oh vell." He tossed Estelle over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Save some for me ven you finish."

"YURI! NO!" Estelle cried.

"It'll be alright, Estelle! I'll get out of this! I promise!" The door closed with a loud slam. Estelle's firghtened eyes the last thing before isolation with Cumore blackened the room.

"A promise between lovers. How adorable." Cumore mocked. The air became thick. Cumore's hungry gaze cutting into him like a roast. He drew his sword and sliced down. The shackles broke from the wall.

"What?" The sword tip touched his neck.

"Disrobe. Now." Cumore ordered simply.

"Huh?" Yuri gaped.

Cumore touched the sword where the jacket was ripped. "Remove your clothing. _Slowly_..." He parted the jacket, exposing half his shoulder.

"But I…"

"Tsk. Tsk." Cumore wagged a finger tauntingly. "You said anything. Or does the Princess mean less to you than I originally believed. If that's the case-" He stepped for the door.

"No! I'll do it." He gave in.

"There's a good boy." Cumore purred. "Strip!"

Yuri growled, teeth gnawing the humiliation in his lip. The wound on his chest burned a little. As Cumore ordered, Yuri slowly began to undress. The waistband unclipped easily, floating to the ground. Next came the vest. Yuri could feel Cumore's lecherous eyes boring into him, scaling every single inch of his figure as the vest left the black undershirt. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it up.

Cumore licked his lips. "What a tease you must be to Estellise, Yuri Lowell." A marvelous, well built chest. Such splendid abs. "To deny anyone a chance to revel in your in your features - unconscionable." Yuri ignored the lecherous praise. _Being in prison will be a god send._ He growled in his mind. Yuri managed to get his head out when Cumore stabbed the shirt, pinning him to the wall.

"H-HEY!" Yuri's arms were tied tight inside the shirt above his head. The wall was cold against his bare skin. "What the-"

"Shh…" Cumore put a finger to his lips. "Do not speak." He moved down, inhaling . He lightly ran his tongue over a nipple. Yuri breathed in sharply, the tongue playfully flicking his hardening nipple. "Just pretend I am Estellise. Running my soft, beautiful hands over you." Cumore slithered a hand down Yuri's stomach, stopping over his groin. He moved his hand in a circle. He smirked to Yuri's chest feeling him adamantly resist kicking him.

"I'll...kill...you for this." Yuri vowed, fighting a moan betraying him to the hand.

"Yes...Yuri Lowell..." Cumore traced a ravenous tongue to the nape of Yuri's neck, "Hate me! Loath me!" He pressed his entire body to Yuri's, bending a knee between his legs. He grasped Yuri by the sides of his head, forcing the younger man to look him in the eye. Yuri saw his face twisted in rage. His mad eyes narrowed to dots. A crazed smile split his face in half. "Look at me with those enraged eyes. I want to see that defiance fade as I lay you bear like the filth you are! Let the humiliation taint your body..." He brought his lips close, "As I devour you." Yuri's lips stiffened, stretching to escape Cumore's approaching pair. Yuri was surprised when Cumore moved his lips to his ear. "Then, with you fresh in my mouth, perhaps Lady Estellise will want to partake in me as well." Yuri gasped, eyes widened in horror. Cumore chuckled victoriously.

A blunt object struck the center of the back of Cumore's head. He jerked into Yuri, then collapsed unconscious to the rough ground. Much to Yuri's surprise and eternal joy, Flynn arrived - the butt of his sword in the air - in the nick of time. Just as he always did.

"What the Hell took so long?" Yuri roared. A thank you in disguise.

"Asks the guy who didn't have to subdue Yeager." Flynn mocked. Yuri's tattered state perplexed him. "This is new." Flynn sheathed his sword. He tilted his head with a snarky smirk, touching his chin mockingly. "Entertaining military officers? A more subtle way of gaining leniency?"

Red vein squiggles popped on Yuri's head. "You smug son of a-"

"YURI!" A cheerful voice cried. Estelle pushed her way past Flynn, throwing her arms around Yuri.

"Estelle!"

"Oh Yuri! I was so worried! Are you-"

"I'm fine, Estelle. Look at me, I'm fine!" Yuri laughed off the wound running diagonally across his body.

"Glad to hear it!" Flynn yanked Yuri loose. He was going to need a new shirt. That one had holes in it. "Now you two better get out of here! Yeager and Cumore won't be unconscious forever."

"I owe you one, man!" Yuri saluted two fingers. He grabbed Estelle by the hand and the two were out the door, jumping Yeager's unconscious body, and on their way to a hotel.

"You're damn right you do." Flynn laughed.

**Not much, but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
